Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 74/@comment-37639701-20190531015508
Hey everyone, how's it going, Nick Fairall here, and I wanted to talk to all about the suggestions that I had for the next upcoming ERB battles, since the next ERB battle will be released on June 8th, by the way, sorry about the last post I posted, that post was sooo bad, so, yeah, but anyways, without further ado, here's your main feature ����: Episode 74: Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King (ERB Version): Nice Peter as Ronald McDonald (Speculated) EpicLLOYD as The Burger King Angela Trimbur (Possibly) as Wendy Thomas (From Wendy's) (Possibly) Goldiloxx as Little Miss Dairy Queen (Possibly) Zach Sherwin as Jared (From Subway) (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Colonel Sanders (Possibly) Early Bird, Hamburgular, Mayor McCheese, Grimace, Gidget (From Taco Bell) (Cameos) Episode 75: George Carlin vs Bill Cosby: Nice Peter as George Carlin Either J. B. Smoove or Chali 2na as Bill Cosby (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Robin Williams (Possibly) Zach Sherwin as Jerry Seinfeld (Possibly) Lauren Flans as Sarah Silverman (Possibly) Tim Allen, Rodney Dangerfield, Chris Rock, Joan Rivers, Amy Schumer (Cameos) Episode 76: Ariana Grande vs Taylor Swift (Possibly): Angela Trimbur as Ariana Grande (Possibly) Goldiloxx as Taylor Swift (Possibly) November Christine as either Beyonce, Rihanna or Kim Kardashian (Possibly) Episode 77: Andrew Jackson vs Richard The Lionheart: Nice Peter as Andrew Jackson (Probably) EpicLLOYD as Richard The Lionheart (Probably) William Wallace (Reused Footage), George Washington (Reused Footage), Theodore Roosevelt (Reused Footage), Thomas Jefferson (Reused Footage), Bouddica, Joan of Arc (Reused Footage) (Cameos) Episode 78: Thanos vs Tom Brady (Possibly): EpicLLOYD as Thanos (Speculated) Nice Peter as Tom Brady (Possibly) J. B. Smoove as Pele (Possibly) November Christine as Serena Williams (Possibly) Episode 79: Vlad The Impaler vs Dracula (Possibly): Nice Peter as Vlad The Impaler (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Dracula (Possibly) Zach Sherwin as Edward Cullen (Possibly) Angela Trimbur as Vampirella (Possibly) DeStorm Power as Blade (Possibly) or Episode 79: King Tut vs Lara Croft (Possibly): DeStorm Power as King Tut (Possibly) Angela Trimbur as Lara Croft (Possibly) Nice Peter as Nathan Drake (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Indiana Jones (Possibly) Episode 80: Steve Irwin vs Jane Goodall (Possibly): Zach Sherwin as Steve Irwin (Possibly) Lauren Francesca as Jane Goodall (Possibly) Nice Peter as Ace Ventura (Possibly) EpicLLOYD as Bear Grylls (Possibly) P.S. these ideas are not 100% official, but it is possible to see these battles soon, if Nice Peter & EpicLLOYD makes them, officially, by the way, I know you're giving me some positive feedback about this post, but it seems offensive to not only me but anyone who's either writing a post, editing a post, or even finishing their post, and honestly, it seems kinda rude, no offense, but, saying things, like: "why are you so obsessed with Angela Trimbur?", "yeah, well this one has Taco Bell, there, take that", is just rude, now yes, I do make mistakes, but I never criticize someone's post, unless it is offensive to anyone in the world, so yeah, let's just all have a good day today and remember: "Positive Vibes Only". ����